Fuera De Mi Alcance
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime son padre e hija, despues de que ella cumple 15 años, su padre le demuestra cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella... IchiHime, UlquiHime, Incesto, Hentai, Lemmon
1. Verdaderos Sentimientos

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy subiendo otra idea medio loca y macabra que se me apareció un día y me dije: ¿Por qué no?... Espero que la entiendan y les agrade, la verdad no hago esto por malicia o morbo, simplemente una manera diferente de ver un amor inentendido, una aberración a las cosas naturales y al amor verdadero…

Agradeceré todas sus críticas y buena vibra que me manden, apreciando a todos aquellos que me apoyen y den ánimos, en verdad es por ustedes que nace mi inspiración y le doy una oportunidad a mi sueño.

Sin más contratiempos les dejo la idea que en verdad no es tan mala… obviando que contiene Lemmon, Incesto, Hentai pero**AMOR**

**Fuera De Mi Alcance**

La familia Kurosaki se había vuelto muy pequeña desde aquel trágico incidente, reduciéndola a solo 2 integrantes, un joven padre y una hermosa hija…

-Orihime baja ya por favor

-Casi termino padre –grito la chica pelinaranja desde el segundo piso

-Ya es tarde Hime

-Termine –hablo Orihime bajando por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido negro corto y con escote en los grandes denos que poseía

-Te ves hermosa –dijo su padre observándola detenidamente

-Gracias papa

Ese vestido Ichigo lo había comprado especialmente para Orihime, solo lo había mandado a hacer para ella, su princesa, justamente para salir a cenar.

Ambos llegaron al restaurante bajando de una elegante limosina y se dirigieron a su mesa ya reservada.

-Por aquí –les indicaba un joven sonriente y amable, de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros

-Gracias –agradeció Orihime sonriéndole mientras el chico se retiraba

-No tienes porque ser tan amable con todos Hime –la regaño molesto

-Pero papa… Eso se llama modales

-Nada de peros ni modales y ordenemos ya que llegando te tengo una sorpresa

-¿De verdad? Que alegría, no puedo creer que hoy cumpla 15 años, gracias papa

-Por nada…

Tuvieron una cena encantadora, donde conversaron amenamente y rieron pasándosela asombroso, finalmente llego la hora de ir a casa. Satisfechos subieron a su vehículo y después de un largo trayecto bajaron para llegar a casa.

-Hogar, dulce hogar –exclamo Orihime al entrar

-¿Te la pasaste bien?

-Yo siempre la paso bien contigo papa –respondió sonriendo dulcemente

-¿Esta todo listo? –pregunto Ichigo a un sirviente

-Por supuesto señor

-Bien ya pueden retirarse- pidió el padre a todos sus sirvientes

La casa Kurosaki era magnifica, una obra arquitectónica sorprendente y con habitaciones muy grandes, pero la mas grande la poseí el dueño, Ichigo

-Hime… necesito que vengas a mi habitación

-Cl-claro papa, no hay problema –asintió la chica siguiendo a su padre mientras el la tomaba de la mano.

Al ingresar Hime vio con sorpresa el enorme cuarto decorado con velas encendidas, dándole a la habitación una atmosfera muy romántica y esparcidos en la cama y la alfombra, cientos de pétalos de rosas.

-Papa… ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Hime sorprendida

Ichigo cerró la puerta con llave y se acerco al rostro de ella tomando sus mejillas con sus manos y uniendo sus labios de manera repentina

-Papa ¿Qué haces? –grito Orihime separándose de su padre mirándolo horrorizada

-Hime yo… hice todo esto por ti… eres mi princesa, mi hija y… te amo

¿Amar?... Como iba a ser eso posible si eran padre e hija, al menos no amar de la forma en que Ichigo quería.

-¿Qué pretendes padre? ¿Qué hagamos el amor?

-Si Hime… eso quiero, quiero poder poseer tu cuerpo y unirlo con el mío, poder ser el primero y único en tocarte y tener tu corazón, eso quiero hija y eso es por lo que he estado esperando –Ichigo alcanzo nuevamente sus labios atrapándola contra la pared –Y lo tendré ahora

-Estas loco padre –pero no pudo seguir diciendo mas al ser completamente callada por su padre, quien le besaba salvajemente dejándola sin aliento –Detente ya –lloraba por lo bajo Orihime, pero era imposible que alguien a parte de Ichigo la escuchase

-No puedo hacerlo… Yo debo hacerte mía Hime –decía Ichigo besando el cuello de su hija y quitando el elegante pero estorboso vestido.

Lo dejo caer exponiendo a su Orihime en ropa interior, excitando a su padre de sobremanera y aumentando su temperatura corporal y el tamaño de la erección que depositaria en su virgen hija. Ichigo llevo a Orihime hasta la cama donde la deposito dejándolo observar su dotado cuerpo con forma perfecta.

-Tócame Hime –Pidió su padre acercándose

-N-no… yo no quiero esto

Pero en el fondo del corazón de su hija deseaba a su padre, y en ocasiones, lo deseaba sexualmente

-Se que también deseas que follemos –dijo Ichigo lamiendo parte de sus senos y tomando su cintura

-No estaría bien…

-A quien demonios le importa si esta bien que tenga sexo con mi propia hija… yo solo te deseo a ti y quiero… -Orihime silencio sus palabras en un sofocante beso, separándose para apoyarse mejor

-Hazlo papa, yo también me muero porque me hicieras tuya… quería que mama ya no estuviera porque odiaba pensar que hacías el amor con ella y no estaba conmigo

-Desde que te vi, solo he pensado con hacerte el amor a ti y nadie más

-¿Me lo juras?

-Te lo juro Hime

Ambos se besaron dejando los prejuicios de la gente, el mundo e incluso el mismísimo Dios, para sumergirse en el placer y el pecado de amarse completamente un padre e hija.

-¡Ah!... papa… quiero que me hagas lo mismo que a mama

-No Hime, te hare mucho mas que a mama… ella no me importaba, solo sirvió para que tu estuvieras aquí Hime… solo quiero estar contigo Hime

-Pap…

-Cuando estemos en la cama solo es Ichigo –interrumpió a su hija

-Ichigo… ah… te amo… Ichigo

-Yo igual Hime –decía el padre mientras besaba y exploraba el cuerpo de su hija.

Ichigo desabrocho el brasier de Orihime para tener una esplendida vista de sus pechos, grandes, jóvenes y firmes

-Siempre fuiste mucho más hermosa que tu madre, eres única mi Hime

-Ichigo, siempre he soñado con este momento, en que ambos estuviésemos así, juntos y no tener que llamarte papa… -Ichigo tendió a Orihime completamente sobre la cama haciéndola callar por completo

-No se pronuncia eso mientras tenemos sexo ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto

El padre tomo a su hija levantando y sentándola sobre él. Orihime retiro la corbata, saco y camisa del cuerpo que tanto deseaba gozar y disfrutar, su padre. Ichigo suspiraba sintiendo y guiando a su bella hija sus delicadas manos en su cuerpo.

-Hime, no tienes por que ser tímida… puedes acercarte –dijo atrayéndola a su torso desnudo sonrojándola mientras ella se aferraba a él en un abrazo

-Es que esto es… esperado pero… repentino

-Acostúmbrate Hime, por que desde ahora será así por siempre –termino de hablar su padre para aprisionarla entre besos y sus manos que delineaban las curvas de su única hija.

-Ya quiero que estés dentro Ichigo

-Créeme que yo lo deseo más que nadie

Orihime llevo sus manos hasta los pantalones de su padre comenzando a sacarlos. Con ayuda de Ichigo fácilmente quedo sin ellos y ahora solo sentían sus intimidades sobre la ligera tela que las cubrían. El padre Kurosaki quería poseer ya a su delicada hija, con un movimiento bajo sus pequeñas bragas, disfrutando del aroma que había impregnado esa maravillosa humedad, lo que avergonzó a su primogénita. Esa era la muestra mas clara de que Orihime había estado deseando tanto como su padre el unirse en uno solo y gozarse mutuamente.

-No te avergüences Hime… esto es bueno, me pregunto ¿Desde cuando me habías estado esperando?

-Ichigo…

-Después de todo no es como si fuese la primera vez que te veo desnuda… recuerdas esos "accidentes"

-Siempre los tenías, parecía como si estuvieras en el momento justo

-Y tú en el lugar adecuado. Debo confesar que en realidad era muy bueno fingiendo. Siempre supe que estabas duchándote, cambiándote o nadando

-Y yo debo decir que no fue coincidencia que me encontraras sorpresivamente, siempre estaba tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para… provocarte, pero parecía no tener mucho efecto

-Cada vez que hacías eso tenía que estar horas bajo el agua helada para evitar que las sensaciones que despertabas me domaran y terminara tumbándote en el suelo haciéndote mía

-No lo sabi…

-Nadie lo sabía Hime, por que quería evitar lo inevitable, quería detener algo que ya estaba fuera de mi alcance, muy lejos de mi alcance –Ichigo dejo de hablar y lamentarse por sus acciones, solo ahogo su rabia en la boca de su hija, introduciendo su lengua y extrayendo el dulce jugo que degustaba

-Ichigo… no te arrepientas… por favor… quiero ser tuya –pidió Orihime a su padre entrecortadamente luego de para el beso. Con lágrimas en los ojos estaba mas que suplicando por que Ichigo le tomara

-Nunca me arrepentiría por esto… eres tu mi única razón para vivir y te hare feliz como pueda

-Solo con estar a tu lado soy feliz, no necesito de nada, no necesito de nadie, solo tu y este amor que no importa si es pecado, un maldito incesto o lo que sea…

-Entendido princesa

Princesa, así es como solía llamar Ichigo a su hija cuando iba a complacer sus caprichos y ceder ante ella. Orihime desesperada por sentir a su padre llenándola, bajo la prenda que le incomodaba de forma inmediata. Ambos se recostaron, Ichigo sobre Hime, para poder sentir el furor que iban a experimentar.

-Tengo miedo Ichigo… no se como será

- Perfecto, será perfecto

Tomando su cintura y separando sus piernas para acomodarse, Ichigo se coloco adecuadamente, pues ese tema no le era desconocido

-Puede que llegue a doler la prime…

-No me importa –dijo Hime interrumpiendo –Nunca podrías hacerme daño y menos en esta situación

-Te amo Hime

-Te amo Ichigo

Para, para, para… que mi cap. llega hasta aquí ¿Les gusto?...como se habrán dado cuenta hay demasiadas dudas acerca de esta historia como ¿Quién es la mamá de Hime? ¿Por qué padre e hija se aman de esa forma? ¿Qué pasara entre ambos?

More, more and more… esta historia en verdad que si me gusto, espero que igual y si tiene buena aceptación se darán cuenta de que no esta tan descabellada como se lee… tiene una realidad muy profunda pero poco visualizada… así que si les ha agradado favor de dejar comentario para esta simple escritora que busca agradar y complacer a la gente hermosa que lee…

Please un coment. Me supermegaultraarchirrecontra hiper interesa saber que es lo que piensan y opinan…

Los amo a todos y les deseo que sean felices…

**P.D. Tiene conti…**


	2. Descubriendo El Amor

Gomennasai… En verdad esperaba actualizar esta historia desde ayer, ya lo había prometido, pero por causas de fuerza mayor (Una fiesta jeje), no pude, pero ya esta aquí y esta mas fuerte que nunca, hasta yo quede impactada por lo que escribí pero aun así sigo amando esta maravillosa historia…

Ya me callo y los dejo leer tranquilos sin que los aburra, no sin antes agradecerles a todas la personas increíbles que han dejado un estupendo Review y tomado la molestia de leerme (y las que no dejan Review igual), también agradecer por la magnifica aceptación que ha tenido a pesar de la temática que como me han dicho sale de lo normal, quisiera poder seguir agradeciéndoles pero a dejarles lo que han esperado…

_Tomando su cintura y separando sus piernas para acomodarse, Ichigo se coloco adecuadamente, pues ese tema no le era desconocido_

_-Puede que llegue a doler la prime…_

_-No me importa –dijo Hime interrumpiendo –Nunca podrías hacerme daño y menos en esta situación_

_-Te amo Hime_

_-Te amo Ichigo_

**Cap. 2:** Descubriendo El Amor

Aquel padre beso a Hime, ya no le causaba más que placer saber que era a su hija única a quien estaba penetrando. Ichigo lograba lentamente meterse en aquella cavidad que pertenecía a un cuerpo de dioses ocupado por Orihime, mientras ella gemía por el dolor y placer que era sentir a su padre uniendo su sexo con el de ella.

La primera penetración fue dolorosa para Hime, quien solo cerro sus ojos para olvidar y gozar. Ichigo ya con experiencia ganada, quería sentirla completamente suya. Salió por completo de su hija para hundirse nuevamente mas profundo, forzando la entrada a aceptarlo. Con embestidas más salvajes, el padre de Hime tomo control de esos provocativos senos, siendo ahora el dueño absoluto del cuerpo de su hija.

Con su lengua lamio desde el plano y virgen vientre hasta su parte favorita, esos voluptuosos senos que tanto amaba soñar y pensar antes de dormir. Los probó lamiendo y besando, queriendo disfrutar de los pequeños pezones erectos. Orihime sin duda esperaba que su padre fuera tan bueno en la cama y que la haría sentirse en el paraíso, uno donde abunda la lujuria y el placer sexual

-¿Crees que soy bueno en esto? –le pregunto Ichigo volviéndola a la realidad a Orihime, mientras ésta hacia mas profunda su unión enredando sus cremosas piernas en la espalda de su padre.

-Excelente… ah… - respondió llegando a su primer orgasmo

-Si soy excelente… ah... es por que… me contuve tanto… que… ah… contigo quiero hacerlo todo… HIMEEE–grito Ichigo el nombre de su princesa al sentir la intimidad de ella presionar su erección, causando que él liberase en su interior la espesa pasta blanca.

Hime se sentía en la gloria, tener sexo con su padre le excitaba y ese calor que envolvía su cuerpo junto con lo que su padre había liberado en ella la iba a volver loca

-Ah... Ichigo… Ichigo… -gemía a causa de los espasmos que sentía

Cuando pudo relajarse, bajo una de sus pequeñas manos hasta la unión carnal que sostenía con su padre, tomando un poco de aquel líquido liberado (mezclado con un poco de su sangre) y llevándoselo a la boca para saborearlo. Aquello le pareció tan extraño pero le sabía deliciosamente bueno. Ichigo al apreciar la escena por parte de su hija le entro la sofocante curiosidad por tener a su hija acariciando y probando su miembro.

-¿Te gusta el sabor? –dijo observando la manera en como metía sus dedos empapados del semen a la boca

-Solo… tenia curiosidad… -respondió bajando sus dedos por sus senos y dejando un rastro sobre éstos

-La curiosidad te lleva a nuevas cosas –aclaro moviéndose nuevamente dentro de ella

-Quiero aprender cosas nuevas –espeto moviendo su cadera en señal de reto y correspondiendo al llamado que su padre le hacia

-Se supone que un padre deba enseñarle a sus hijos cosas nuevas

-Entonces enséñame papa –Ichigo salió de Hime levantándose un poco frustrado y sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Ichigo… ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto su hija angustiada de que hubiera hecho algo que lo molestara y levantándose inmediatamente…

-Hime… en estas situaciones no hay padre e hija –dijo mirándola fijamente a os ojos –solo un hombre haciendo el amor con una mujer

-Disculpa… se me escapo… pero Ichigo… ¿Por qué en la cama no quieres que te llame padre? Eso debería de sobrar

-Le quita el encanto princesa… no quiero pensarte como en mi hija, quiero pensarte como…

-¿Cómo que? Ichigo… ¿Cómo que?

-La persona que más amo –esas palabras sorprendieron a Orihime, quien se acerco hasta el abrazándolo –Tampoco quiero que me pienses como tu padre –agrego –es por eso que en la cama te pido que eso se nos olvide

-Quiero olvidarlo por siempre… -dijo Orihime en voz baja y dulce, soltando pequeñas gotitas de sus grandes y hermosos ojos

-Entonces… si es así… cásate conmigo Hime, para ser felices y jamás tener que vernos con parentescos ridículos

-Pero… Ichigo –hablo admirada

-Me gusta que me hables por mi nombre, suena encantador en tu voz, amo follar contigo que es casi imposible parar y quiero poder hacerlo –dijo besándola –todos los días… a todas horas… en cualquier lugar –hablo entre besos

-Y yo quiero –paro Hime a su padre –poder ser la dueña de todo… tu cuerpo y corazón

Orihime profundizo un beso largo y se detuvo para poder respirar, acomodándose sobre su progenitor quien aun seguía sentado

-Entonces… ¿Qué me respondes Hime? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Mas que querer, deseo casarme contigo Ichigo

La princesa tomo los labios de su padre y lo recostó quedando sobre él para besar todo el prefecto torso hasta bajar a su miembro. Hime lo tomo decidida y antes de que Ichigo dijera algo…

-Se que querías que hiciera esto…

Lo introdujo a su boca para deleitarlo, pero de pronto sintió los dedos de su padre invadir su interior

-Este juego es de dos Hime… -advirtió Ichigo metiendo 2 dedos a su sensible vagina mientras ella succiono el pene de forma extasiante haciendo que gimiera

-Ah… Hime… no tan rápido –dijo atacando nuevamente metiendo otro dedo haciendo que ahora gritara

-Ichigo… no es divertido –se quejo molesta

-Todo aquí es divertido

Saco los tres dedos y los clavo profundo en su intimidad, gozando de lo exquisito que era introducirse en el cuerpo de su hija, poder sentir la calidez de éste por fuera y también por dentro

-Ahhh… -gimió tratando de detenerlo al rasguñarlo en su sexo

-¿Es un si? –se levanto para observarla

-Ya es un acepto –dijo quitando la mano de Ichigo y recostándose a su lado agotada

El padre de Orihime la tomo entre sus brazos, parecía no querer soltarla nunca, besos sus labios y cayo sobre ella sintiendo la suave piel de terciopelo

-Escucho tu corazón Ichigo

-¿Si? Y… ¿Cómo suena?

-Acelerado, pareciera que vibra

-Esta así por ti y solo por ti

-¿Escuchas el mío?

-No –respondió riendo –puedo sentirlo

Orihime atrajo a su padre para besarle, sintiéndose amada por el

-Esas cosas lindas ¿Se las decías a mamá? –pregunto separándose con amargura

-Hime… NO… claro que NO… soy solo para ti… te lo he dicho antes… ya no somos padre e hija, estamos comprometidos y condenados a amarnos por siempre… quiero que hagamos algo –pidió levantándose y jalando a la joven

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo confundida

-Juremos bien que olvidaremos todo… tu madre y el parentesco padre e hija, hagamos que eso nunca paso y…

-Ya esta olvidado Ichigo, solo somos tu y yo

-Jamás nos separaremos

-Nunca, estaremos juntos más allá de la eternidad

Volvieron a acostarse e Ichigo volvió a hacer gemir a Orihime, penetrando su ahora desvirginada vagina

-Ahh… siempre sabes que hacer… Ichigo

-Con esto… ahh… cerramos el pacto Hime –sonrió besándola completamente olvidando todos los sucesos.

Ambos supusieron haberse conocido y estar en el mundo el uno para el otro, por que tanto Orihime necesitaba de su padre, como Ichigo necesitaba de su hija.

El se movía desesperadamente dentro del cuerpo de Hime, parar le era imposible ya que disfrutaba del perfecto encaje de sus cuerpos, como si estuviesen hechos a la medida, como si se completaran y complementaran a la perfección, mientras que Hime tomaba fuertemente a su padre para que éste no se escapara.

Las respiraciones de ambos era agitada, sus cuerpos no resistían mas, querían subir al cielo y al mismo tiempo bajar hasta el infierno. Sus movimientos eran brutales, hubiese sido raro que no terminaran lastimados por las embestidas que el le daba y la increíble fuerza desmedida que aplicaba en el frágil cuerpo de Hime, mientras que ella en verdad que gozaba sin mas aquel trato tan deshumano que su padre le practicaba. Por que así lo deseaba, así lo quería y así lo hacia.

Hime era irreconocible ante aquel acto, la forma en como intensificaba cada dura penetración era una tortura, una deliciosa tortura que amaba recibir, quería fundir su cuerpo con el de ella, quería que Ichigo habitara en ella, para no tener que volver a separarse nunca.

La hora del clímax había llegado, decidiendo compartirá juntos, cuando Hime dilato sus pupilas y el calor que parecía no poder aumentar la alcanzo, suspiro hondamente gimiendo por las contracciones que su cuerpo producía y permitir que su padre tocara la gloria junto con ella.

Ichigo nunca se cansaría de aquel placer que producía tener la suave piel de su hija contra la suya, el poder estar dentro de su cuerpo de la manera mas fabulosa que pudiera existir, del poder llenarla de él en su interior y hacerla ceder quedando tan indefensa como cuando era una bebe, de nuevo lo hizo sentirse vivo.

Orihime besando a su padre, deshizo dolorosamente el maravilloso descubrimiento que habían realizo, el descubrimiento del amor, **SU AMOR**… saliendo del asombroso interior de su hija, Ichigo reposo sobre ella y sus suaves senos.

Sin aliento, sudados, satisfechos y exhaustos terminaron su unión recostándose abrazados y cubiertos por el cuerpo del otro

-¿Qué te ha parecido tu primera vez? –pregunto con voz profunda y seductora el pelinaranja

-Ichigo, solo quieres que te alabe, egocéntrico –regaño su hija a su padre

-Tu también me has dejado agotado –rio su prometido besándola

-Lo cierto es… que entre mas lo hacemos, mas me cuesta separarme de ti… -Ichigo la miro extraño –mi primera vez fue como dijiste… perfecta.

Gente linda y adorada que aprecia mi macabra historia, su conti como fue prometida, ha sido subida… Mmm… yo creo que si se merece un Review ¿No?...

Bien, aquí les he demostrado el verdadero amor que padre e hija se tienen, no lo imaginan, ni lo sueñan, es real. Espero haber superado sus expectativas con este cap. Me pareció tierno que Ichigo le haya propuesto matrimonio sin ningún remordimiento a Orihime, ya que decidieron resetear sus memorias y vivir su amor intensamente.

También me pidieron mucho Lemmon y Hentai, jeje hice lo que pude, después de todo la temática de esta historia (en parte) se basa en esto, y no hacia falta que me lo pidieran, ya lo iba a subir n.n (yo también lo necesitaba)

Por ultimo, quizás ya la mayoría (eso espero) habrá notado que subí una historia nueva. Bien pues se llama **Disponible Para Mí**, es también un **M**, el primer cap. Les sonara medio cruel, pero si le dan tiempo y piensan por que son así las cosas, comprenderán por que fue de esta manera…

No quiero robarles más su tiempo, solo diré que espero actualizar pronto y subir más de mis locas ideas, ya que próximamente andará otra entre los **T**, llamada **Precio Al Amor**, no se la pueden perder esta muy hot XD…

Ya me despido deseándoles lo mejor en la vida, vean anime, lean manga, sigan leyendo fics y dejen un coment para esta pseudo-escritora maniaca…


	3. Problemas Familiares

Hola amados lectores, en verdad que no tengo perdón por todo este tiempo que no les he subido nada. Quiero aclarar que no fue por falta de inspiración, en absoluto, por el contrario les he estado escribiendo demasiado y con muchas ideas para este nuevo año 2013 que en verdad espero que sea bueno para mi y todos ustedes.

Agradezco sus Reviews y su ayuda a continuar escribiendo.

Dejo de joderlos y aquí traigo el capitulo que esta un tanto intenso

_**Advertencia:**__ Con contenido Lemmon pues así lo demanda esta historia, necesario para continuarla_.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Bleach que aquí aparecen y aparecerán no son míos (para mi mala suerte), pero esta idea si lo es, así que esta prohibida su reproducción para beneficio propio._

**Dedicada a todos mis lectores n.n**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Fue perfecta por que tu eres perfecta –halago Ichigo a su hija.

-Así es… -respondió Orihime sonriente por toda la alegría que le provocaba el volver a escuchar algo así después de tantos meses.

-Parece que ser egocéntrico es de familia –Orihime volvió a reír por el comentario -¿Cuándo nos casaremos? –pregunto seriamente el padre.

-Hoy mismo –contesto ella con seguridad.

-¿Estas segura? –volvió a cuestionarle Ichigo observándole a los ojos.

-Ichigo… he deseado compartir mi vida por siempre contigo, no hay nada que me separe de tu lado… pero tampoco he tenido un novio jamás y… pasar de soltera a perder mi virginidad para luego estar comprometida.

-¿No querías que fuera así? ¿Querías que alguien más te tocara? –dijo Ichigo tomándola fuertemente por las muñecas, quedando sobre ella y mirándola furioso.

-¡No es eso! –grito Hime moviéndose para soltarse.

-¡Me perteneces a mi! ¡Eres mía! ¡Siempre lo fuiste y no podría haber sido de otra manera!

-Ya… Ichigo… lo se –entrecortadamente Orihime intentaba tranquilizar a su padre.

-Te demostrare que me perteneces…

Ingresando de nuevo en el interior de su hija, Ichigo molesto la embestía con fuerza, lastimando su cuerpo.

-Ichigo… aaahhhh… sabes que… -intentaba hablar la princesa.

-Di que eres mía ¡Grítalo! –demando él.

En verdad que estaba dolido, ella era suya.

-Soy… solo tuya… aaahhhh… Ichigo, soy tuya – pronuncio al fin Orihime.

Bajando su ritmo y tomando conciencia, observo las marcas de color rojizo que se tornaban en la blanca piel de su prometida, causando que reaccionara asustado y separándose de ella, viendo escurrir sus lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

-Hime yo… lo siento, no quise hacerte daño… soy un imbécil… -termino de hablar levantándose de la cama.

-¿Me dejaras así? Después de que ya te divertiste te largas haciéndome ilusiones… como antes…

Al escuchar esto Ichigo se volvió a Orihime.

-Que no entiendes que te amo y no quiero que haya problemas –dijo Ichigo tristemente –no quiero que… te separes de mi –finalizo cabizbajo.

-Solo tres meses… Ichigo.

-¿Ah?... –sin comprender a lo que se refería, su padre la observo con espera de una explicación.

-Solo espera tres meses para casarnos. En ese tiempo quiero que tengamos un noviazgo –pidió esperanzada la ojigris.

-Hime… así será… pero en ese tiempo podemos…. ¿Hacer el amor?

-No podría pasar otra noche a partir de ahora, si no es juntos –declaro ella extendiendo su mano en señal de que se acercara.

-Opino lo mismo… Hime –con voz dulce Ichigo acepto la invitación que le ofrecían.

Abrazándose, unieron sus labios en una promesa… una promesa que esperan que permanezca después de la muerte… una promesa del corazón.

Deteniéndose repentinamente, el padre de la pelinaranja la miro lujuriosamente.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Hay algo malo? –hablo Hime sintiéndose nerviosa por lo que se le pudiera ocurrir a su futuro esposo.

Ichigo tan solo sonrió de lado y sin mayor espera tomo a su hija en brazos para cargarla, sacándola de la cama y llevándola a una lujosa tina de baño ya preparada, con antojables burbujas y agua caliente, liberando esencias que provocaban al descanso y placer.

-Lo tenias todo planeado… justo como pensé –dijo Hime besando el cuello de Ichigo mientras la introducía al agua.

-Si no fuera así, ya te habrías escapado.

Ichigo sostuvo a Orihime por la espalda para que ella le abrazara con las piernas.

-Claro que no, ya no había escapatoria.

-Mejor dicho… ya no hay escapatoria –sonrió su padre para besar sus labios –sabes que dicen que en el agua duelen mas las penetraciones –comento acercándose a su intimidad y rozar con su miembro.

-¿Volveremos a hacerlo? –pregunto temerosa.

-Ya te lo dije, solo deseo follar contigo Hime.

La joven beso los labios de su prometido, mientras que éste introducía su lengua en la boca de ella, convirtiendo ese beso en una unión intensa y necesaria para ambos. La princesa una vez más gemía por placer y dolor en los brazos de Ichigo. Definitivamente él era un amante que cualquier mujerzuela querría sobre ella. Pero en este caso, ese amante de perfectas tácticas y maniobras era solo para Orihime, y odiaría que cualquier otra lo mirara o deseara.

Su padre era únicamente suyo.

Para Ichigo, esa princesa de piel perfecta, cuerpo deleitante y hermosura celestial le pertenecía y pertenecería siempre a él, únicamente a él. Esa belleza que era su única hija y que había creado, a quien estaba penetrando salvajemente en una tina de baño…

Era suya.

No permitiría que algún imbécil le dirigiera la palabra, que le voltearan a ver o… si quiera pensar en ella.

El padre de aquella niña inocente la había convertido en una mujer, y nadie se arrepentía de ello.

-Si esto es demasiado para ti… solo dilo y me detendré –le dijo bajando el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Está bien… así me gusta –suspiro por toda la maravillosa sensación de sus pieles desnudas y humedecidas por el agua.

Aquellos pelinaranjas no necesitaban leer sus pensamientos para saber en lo que deseaban, ambos tenían la habilidad de entenderse sin palabras, de declarar su amor con miradas y, de hacer rendirse ante el otro con un beso, uno que parecía encantar e hipnotizar para terminar en aquel deleite de armonía, ritmo y pasión… Solo con estar al lado del otro podían permanecer calmados y satisfechos.

-M-mas duro… Ichigo mas duro –exigía su novia que le embistiera sin piedad.

A pesar del impacto doloroso, Orihime unía mas sus caderas, mientras que Ichigo se afincaba y sumergía en el cuerpo de su prometida, incluso parecía que no se despegaban.

Todo aquel trabajoso momento los llevaba mas a disfrutar del sexo, uno que maravillosamente habían creado solo entre ellos.

Con atrevimiento Ichigo presionaba el cuerpo cautivo perteneciente a él. Algo brusco y arrogante, reclamando el júbilo rebosante que mantenían sus corazones, por lo que no había queja alguna que pudiera salir de los perfectos labios de la princesa, quien se encontraba más en la dimensión de la perdición placentera que en sus cinco sentidos.

Con algo de malicia, el joven padre mordía los senos y cuello de su doncella, sintiendo un poco de enojo hacia el por ya no haber hecho eso antes. Al menos un par de meses atrás. Era algo que había dejado de experimentar y se sentía como un completo idiota.

Sabía que su preciosa hija se seguía desarrollando, pero nunca se detuvo a imaginar que esto era mas rápido de lo que imaginaba. Por que ella era su primera hija y no conocía todos los detalles de eso. También sabia que sus senos eran grandes, lo había notado bajo la tela que le cubría y sentido con sus propias manos, aumentándole sus accidentes repentinos donde magníficamente se la encontraba desnuda, observándola radiante de juventud y belleza al punto de querer follarla ahí mismo, como ya había confesado.

Con una fricción más notoria en sus sexos, sus cuerpos habían decidido que ya era la hora de responder a sus actos, puesto que el calor que iba surgiendo en el interior de Hime reacciono con el miembro de su padre para una extraña y deliciosa llegada al clímax, donde hallaron una paz que los iba debilitando ante el otro.

Orihime saboreo el cosquilleo en su intimidad, mientras que Ichigo gemía por las contracciones que liberaba su prometida.

-Ichi-goo… aaahhhh… t-te a-amooo… -gimió la chica para gusto y satisfacción de él, dejándose caer frágil sobre sus brazos, que le sostenían firmemente.

-Yo… t-también te a-amo Hime… aaahhhh… por siempre… mi princesa.

Sonrojando a Orihime, ella beso sus labios liberando a su padre, refugiando el rostro de él sobre sus senos sonriendo emocionada.

-Vayamos a la cama –susurro la joven.

Sacándola del agua, la cargo hasta llegar al lugar. Aunque un poco desordenado continuaba preparado con la atmosfera romántica que clama a los instintos salvajes de los habitantes.

-Hime… múdate aquí… quiero tenerte en mi cama diario y que al despertar sea tu bello rostro el que mire, alegrando mi día y…

-Ichigo… si ya la hemos compartido es nuestra.

-¿La ducha también? –agrego recostándola.

-La ducha también… -repitió extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados –m-más Ichigo –avergonzada pidió su prometida.

-¿Ah? ¿A-a que te refieres Hime? –le pregunto su padre sin comprender del todo.

-Que… que quiero mas –volvió a decir sonrojada.

-¿Quieres mas que? –confundido se recostó sobre ella abrazando su cintura.

-Quiero mas… quiero más… se-sexo –susurro exigiendo su capricho.

Ichigo se levanto, un poco extrañado por la conducta que aun no conocía de su futura esposa, pero muy sonriente por admitir ese tipo de necesidades.

-Te… necesito mas de lo que crees Ichigo… yo…

Sorprendiendo a su hija, nuevamente Ichigo comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, levantando su cadera y dejando caer su peso sobre el de Orihime. Haciéndola hacia un costado se introducía mas profundo haciendo gemir y suspirar de manera rápida y desconocida.

-Be-bésame… quiero que… me beses

Sin culpa alguna Kurosaki besaba de manera posesiva a Orihime. Al mismo tiempo tomaba sus pechos estrujándolos, causándole mas placer del que imaginara, Ichigo era simplemente perfecto. Ella le abrazo con sus suaves piernas, teniendo un contacto placentero con la piel de Ichigo.

-¿Quieres matarme Hime? Si haces mas cosas como esas seguro que…

Pero calló sus labios con los antojables de ella mientras le abrazo tomando su cuello sintiendo con gran lujo el envidiable cuerpo de su ahora mujer, que lo motivaba a follarla con mas desesperación.

Con gemidos llenando la habitación y las lágrimas de alegría de Orihime, todo aquel momento los dejó impotentes ante cualquier pensamiento prudente, ahora solo deseaban una cosa y eso era al otro. Cuando un nuevo orgasmo llego al interior de Orihime y su mundo se nubló junto al de su padre, ambos llegaron a lo más alto de la felicidad y el amor.

Fue notorio un pequeño sangrado proveniente de Orihime.

-Hime… princesa ¿Te encuentras bien? –alarmado se detuvo su padre saliendo de su interior buscando una respuesta que no fuera su brutalidad.

-Es solo… algo pasajero Ichigo –contesto normalmente a chica.

-No es cierto Orihime… yo… te he lastimado –se lamento el pelinaranja.

-No es nada –negó su hija

Juntándose en un abrazo y besándose hasta el cansancio, Hime cayó presa del sueño y agotamiento de su primera vez, una que seguramente jamás olvidaría, porque algo como eso nunca se borra.

Dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su prometido, novio y padre. Porque ya nada le preocupaba más que permanecer a su lado por siempre.

¿Como no podía hacerle feliz el hecho de saber que al fin se había acostado con su hija? ¿Podría acaso ser eso mas perfecto? Ichigo realmente estaba enamorado, enamorado de Orihime. Su corazón era sincero y él sabia que el de su hija también.

Cuando Ichigo termino de contemplar a su futura esposa reposando desnuda (después de tantos meses), le cubrió delicadamente con las sabanas y se levanto evitando despertarla de su profundo sueño, beso sus labios y al separarse y bajar la mirada notó el cambio de color de las impecables sabanas que vestían el colchón. Ahora toda esa combinación de su esencia mezclada con la de Hime y su muestra de pureza, lograron un claro tono desconocido.

Saliendo de la habitación sintiéndose completo y aun extasiado, miro por una de las ventanas de los amplios pasillos; se encontraba cubierto solo por una elegante bata de dormir. Al abrirla dejo que el aire puro golpeara su rostro (que permanecía sonriente como adolescente que acaba de conseguir novia) y con los ojos cerrados, su calma y tranquilidad, pese a la gran falta que había y estaba cometiendo, se vio interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cabeza, logrando captar la voz de un ser que creía ya haber olvidado, como muchas otras cosas hace mucho tiempo.

_-Vaya… y bien… ¿Cómo ha estado Rey?_

No podía creerlo, nuevamente ese estúpido ser que lo había atormentado cuando era pequeño estaba presente en él, con su tono burlón y risa estúpida que tanto detestaba, simplemente no podía ser cierto.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por que? –se preguntaba mentalmente sombrado por la repentina aparición.

_-¡Oh!... veo que no me esperabas ¿Cierto?... por lo que alcance a presenciar, me doy cuenta de que has seguido mis ordenes como hace tiempo… y debo decir que lo has hecho bien… mira que hasta llegar al punto de ya acostarte con tu princesa_ –dijo riendo al final sin obtener palabra alguna de los labios y cuerpo inmóvil de Ichigo _–Si que esta buena… me vine con solo verle los pechos_ –nuevamente se carcajeo con ese sentido del humor tan suyo –_Pero que digo… seguramente eso no es lo mejor de su cuerpo… vamos Rey, comenta conmigo que tu ya lo has conocido todo… ¿Qué te gusto mas? ¿Follarla? ¿Besarla? ó ¿Hacerla gemir?_

La mente del pelinaranja no estaba para soportar ese tipo de burlas por parte de aquel asqueroso maniático, y menos si se trataba de su amada prometida.

-¡Cállate maldito! ¡Quiero que cierres tu estúpida boca y dejes de hablar de ella como si fuera una cualquiera! –gritó sin cuidado y exaltado por la rabia que le había causado.

_-Mmmm… entonces fue follarla, que suerte… de no haber sido tu quien se atreviera yo lo habría hecho con gusto… además de…_

-Créeme que tendrías que matarme antes de ponerle una sola mano encima –exclamo Ichigo ya enfadado.

_-No seas tan agresivo, solo he dicho lo que pienso… creer que lo has hecho hasta ahora cuando pudo ser antes. Ya me la hubiera tirado de no ser por ti._

-¡Que cierres la boca! ¿No me has entendido? Deja de hablar de Orihime

_-Ya, ya, esta bien_

-¿Qué carajos quieres? –pregunto Ichigo incómodo

_-Solo veía como siguen los planes_

-Todo va bien como has visto

_-Si… así es… lo he notado_

-Bien… ¡Lárgate!

_-No, no puedes hablarme así después de todo lo que he hecho yo por ti… Rey _–lo molesto su ser al hacerle notar la razón que tenia.

Aunque odiase admitir que en verdad tenía razón, la felicidad que ahora sostenía Ichigo fue idea de _Él._

-Entiendo… pero nada de comentarios obscenos, enfermizos o incómodos acerca de mi prometida ¿Entendido? –advirtió furioso y serio.

_-Ya… como quieras… intentare contenerme_

Con molestia Ichigo acepto la oferta, aunque a _Él_ le enfadara quitarle lo divertido a su conversación.

_-Lo que he querido decirte ó mas bien advertirte sobre la nueva etapa de tu confortable y agradable vida es… ¿Crees tú que esa princesa este a tu lado por siempre? _

El corazón de Ichigo se estremeció.

_-Ella es hermosa, pero muy joven, el estar momentáneamente con alguien que la quiera…_

-La amo –interrumpió corrigiéndole

_-Lo que sea, pero bueno… la ame, no te asegura que se quedara contigo… posiblemente pronto encuentre o busque a alguien que este a su par, se enamore de verdad y…_

-¡Basta! –gritó angustiado y desesperado – ¡Si eso es todo lo que vas a hablar ya fue suficiente!–dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

_-Solo recuerda bien esto rey…que lo vivirás mas rápido de lo que piensas_ –comento su ser finalizando su acida conversación.

Con toda su cabeza y pensamientos en un tormentoso lio, de nuevo ingreso a la habitación donde yacía su mujer desnuda y dormida. Echo una examinada rápida a la antojable figura y pensó.

– ¿Sera acaso eso cierto? ¿Orihime me amara como yo a ella? –se preguntaba observándola fijo.

-Debo hacer algo pronto –murmuró

Y saliendo de aquel cuarto que ya había sido abierto por él, puesto que tenía la llave. Volvió a girar una vez mas el seguro, aprisionando a la pelinaranja sin que ella lo notara, y dejándola encerrada en aquel lujoso cuarto en el que el pecado no se conocía y la oscuridad y penumbra habían cubierto y maquillado tal crimen, guardándolo por siempre en los recuerdos de los amantes.

Cuando hubo amanecer, la intensa luz se presentó a la conciencia retomada de Orihime, obligándola a abrir sus grandes ojos que cautivaban mas que mil atardeceres.

Sintiendo su pegajoso despertar en su entrepierna, notó la falta de presencia de su prometido, y creyéndolo solo un simple sueño (como acostumbraba), se levantó dejando observar su anatomía desnuda y con rastros brillantes que bajaban resbalando por sus piernas. Reviso su entorno dándose cuenta del lugar y aceptando que realmente era la habitación de su padre.

Rápidamente se paró y dirigió a recorrer todo el lugar, captando que los hechos que recordaba eran reales. Quizás se encontraba un poco decepcionada porque quería ver a su padre abrazándola sofocantemente (como muchas otras veces anteriores), aunque eso no ocurrió, en lo absoluto se deprimió o preocupó.

Cubrió su cuerpo con una bata, decidida a bajar para encontrarse con su progenitor a quien comenzaba a extrañar. Al acercarse a la puerta tomó la perilla. Sonriente la giró sin prisa hasta jalar un poco, descubriendo algo que le sobresaltó…

La puerta se encontraba cerrada…

No podía creerlo, estaba bajo llave por vigilancia estricta de su padre, lo que le molestó y lamento la falta de confianza que le tenia.

Confundida se llevo las manos a la cabeza, abriendo grandemente sus ojos y dejándose caer sobre el suelo alfombrado y aun con restos de pétalos de flor, quedándose quieta y asustada.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Termine, lo lamento pero hasta aquí acaba este capitulo. Si, no es muy largo pero tampoco es muy corto. De hecho iba a terminarlo como a la mitad pero ustedes se merecían mas después de tanto esperarme.

Me despido avergonzada después de mi larga demora y comunicando que aun tengo mucho más de esta historia, solo debo pasarlo a Word y listo. Prometo que será más rápido que antes.

¿Creen que el capitulo merece un Review?...

Si lo creen así, porfa díganlo en el cuadrito de abajo, y si no es así, porfa díganlo en el cuadrito de aquí abajo.

Espero sus dudas y comentarios, al igual que críticas. Y si notaron algo que les intrigo mucho, calma que pronto lo irán descubriendo.

Sayonara y nuevamente Arigatou n.n


	4. Aprendiendo a amarte

Sa-lu-2 mis queridos lectores. Se que no tengo perdón por olvidar esta historia. Gomenne pero el tiempo me come, además en el ultimo capitulo no hubo demasiados Reviews, así que depende de cuantos hayan volveré a actualizar.

Mientras pueden agradecer a mi novio quien fue el causante de que esta historia fuera mi próxima actualización n.n

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Fuera De Mi Alcance**

_**Capitulo 4: **__"Aprendiendo a amarte"_

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en su muy ostentosa sala, en un sillón de piel color chocolate oscuro, mientras bebía un trago del mejor vino del mundo. Colección única para personas únicas, se creía.

Con la mirada perdida hacia el techo del lugar y desganado por completo, observaba con aburrimiento e indiferencia las estupendas pinturas que estaban estampadas sobre él, obras de arte imposibles de reproducir o comprar por su elevado costo.

Pero para él, le era mucho mejor admirar el perfecto cuerpo de su amada prometida a quien mantenía hace pocas horas cautiva aun. Con enojo y rabia se maldijo por tomar ese tipo de medidas con ella, no era justo, definitivamente Orihime no lo merecía.

Pero en parte sabia que eran necesarias, a pesar de que no tuvo que haberlas tomado con aquella mujer que tanto le pesaba reconocer como su primera esposa, para su desgracia.

Con un gran suspiro decidió, después de tanto pensar, ir a encontrarse con Orihime, comenzando a extrañarla. Se levanto de una sola vez y enseguida se encamino subiendo por las escaleras.

A ritmo lento, Ichigo avanzaba al cuarto que contenía a su princesa prisionera y, llegando hasta él, abrió la puerta con la llave, causando algo de ruido al hacerlo. La empujo hacia adentro y diviso a Hime inmóvil sobre el suelo.

Sin pensarlo, Ichigo de inmediato la cargo en brazos preocupado hasta llegar a la aun muy desordenada cama en la que había hecho el amor por primera vez.

-Orihime… ¿E-estas b-bien? –le pregunto su padre trabajosamente sin recibir respuesta –Vamos… sabes que hago esto solo por tu bien –siguió intentando animarla y tratando de hacerla comprender la complicada situación

Pero parecía inútil.

-Ichi-go… ¿Por que? –finalmente soltó la princesa con pequeñas visibles lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hime yo… no quiero que te alejes de mi

Sin consuelo Orihime respondió molesta

-¡¿Crees que te dejaría?! Te acabo de demostrar que te amo a pesar de que eres mi padre

-Eso ya no importa –interrumpió él

-Es que parece que después de haberlo hecho ya no te importa nada Ichigo. Se supone que estaríamos juntos. Lo único que hice fue pedirte tres meses de noviazgo y ahora me encierras como criminal. Si es así ¿Cuál fue mi crimen? ¿Amarte como nadie?... pues si Ichigo, así es… ¡TE AMO!, desde mucho antes y lo sabes bien. Pase mi loca obsesión por ti sobre todo… sobre la gente, los principios, sobre Riruka incluso…yo… Ichigo ¡Responde!–exclamo Orihime demasiado alterada suplicando mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras derramaba las lagrimas incontenibles.

Y era verdad, todo lo era. Ella había tenido que sufrir tanto por su padre. Para pelear por su atención contra la de su propia madre, Riruka Dokugamine. Quien a pesar de haber sido tan buena y amable con ella… simplemente aun no podía dejar de odiarla y jamás lo haría.

Al quedar sin palabras, Ichigo solo se acerco para abrazarla pero Hime volteo su cuerpo para alejarse, evitando así el contacto. No dijo nada, tan solo…

Lo evito.

-No me castigues así, por favor… sabes que también te amo Orihime –habla Ichigo con todo el volumen que tenia en su voz.

-Si me amaras no dudarías de mi y le quitarías el estúpido seguro a la puerta –recrimino ella.

-No es que quiera… no puedo… -concluyo nuevamente acercándose a Orihime.

Dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, acaricio su cabello con dulzura y salió nuevamente, destruido por completo ante la situación que vivía. Echo un último vistazo a su princesa, quien continuaba inmóvil y sollozando, sabia que esa era su culpa y se sentí estúpido por ello.

-Lo siento… -se despidió de nuevo encerrando a su prometida dolorosamente.

Al salir Ichigo suspiro hondo, algo molesto por la frustrante conversación

_-Vaya… pero si veo que el Rey ha discutido con su amada princesa_ –reía su maligno ser divertido _–Oye… porque no entras y la haces tuya a la fuerza, después de todo ya la has tomado, dudo que ella desee estar contigo en estos momentos así que vamos por la princesa…_ -lo intentaba animar ese maldito _–Será divertido escucharla gritar y verla llorar mientras se resiste a gemir_ –nuevamente se burlaba de Ichigo.

Estaba intentando manipularlo como aquella ocasión con sus padres, logrando un resultado estúpido y pésimo. De ninguna manera volvería a caer ante sus trucos y chantajes y mucho menos para lastimar a Hime.

Jamás lo haría.

Lamentablemente, en esta realidad el pelinaranja se encontraba bastante dolido por ella y de no ser por su razonamiento ya la estaría violando despiadadamente.

-Vete al infierno maldito –le respondió con un gesto de odio y desesperación – ¿Crees que volveré a caer y hacer lo que tu dices? Deja a Orihime en paz.

Pero el cuerpo de él deseaba complacer el fuerte llamado que le hacían sus deseos carnales.

_-Como gustes, solo que me debes una y sabes que es lo que quiero_ –recordó aquella voz estruendosa decayendo aun más el ánimo del Kurosaki.

-Lo se…

Sin prestar más atención se alejo del tentador cuarto con algo de nostalgia por un triunfo sin gloria. Siguió su camino hasta la puerta principal para respirar un poco de libertad que tenia restringida su hija.

La suave brisa movía sus cabellos rebeldes y el cálido sol de esa mañana le recordaba el calor del cuerpo de su primogénita. Con aquella calma que estaba concibiendo observo como había frente a su casa un gran camión de mudanzas, donde podía ver bajar infinidades de artículos.

Algunos eran muebles, otros electrodomésticos, decoraciones, joyas, plantas, maletas, más extravagancias ridículamente costosas como las que Ichigo solía tener también.

Ante esto, le tomo la mas mínima importancia y le daba igual si alguien llegaba o se iba. Que ingenuo era por no poner suficiente atención a algo que podría destruir todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia había obtenido. Con gran cansancio se metió nuevamente a su casa, dejando atrás lo sucedido.

Cuando la tarde cayó en el último rayo de iluminación, la oscuridad abrazo la casa de Kurosaki. El lugar donde vivía solía ser muy silencioso. Como residencia privada y exageradamente costosa no hay demasiadas personas que puedan pagar tal precio.

Ichigo subió de nuevo las escaleras para ir a encontrarse con ella. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta removió el seguro que era el culpable del descontento de su futura mujer.

-Hime… ¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto cauteloso y con voz suave esperando obtener respuesta positiva, pero cambio su semblante cuando ni siquiera vio que se moviera

-Orihime… te traje comida -pero el resultado a su insistencia era el mismo que el anterior.

Dejando de lado la apetitosa bandeja con platillos, se acerco hasta ella, quien se encontraba acostada en la cama (como las veces anteriores), dándole la espalda. Él beso su mejilla y se recostó junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

_-¡Que comience la diversión! _–menciono su estúpido ser interno haciendo molestar aun mas a Ichigo.

Él sabía que Orihime no se encontraba dormida, tan solo un poco estresada por el gran cambio que sufría su vida junto con la de su ya no tan amado padre. Pero ella no intento resistirse, solo se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia total.

Ichigo volteo a Orihime y vio sus ojos fríos y sin el brillo de emoción que siempre portaba y caracterizaba. Quito las sabanas de su cuerpo y descubrió su hermosa desnudez, pero Hime, a pesar de todo, seguía sin mostrar rastro de consciencia.

Ichigo quiso animarla y hacerla olvidar la discusión que habían tenido. Con delicadeza recorrió con sus dedos los cálidos senos hasta tomarlos por completo y besar sus labios. De un movimiento rápido estaba sobre ella, notando que su interior no estaba preparado aun para recibirlo. Él abrió la bata que portaba liberando su miembro firme. Con molestia Kurosaki la embistió bruscamente pero como era de esperarse no entro por completo, logrando solo que Orihime gimiera por dolor pero aun manteniéndose tan ausente como hasta ahora.

Creyendo Ichigo que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, intentaba introducirse mas en el cuerpo pequeño de ella, pero sin recibir reacciones de placer. Decidió entonces parar y levantarse mas frustrado que antes.

-Sabes Orihime –dijo fríamente y como siempre sin respuesta –Yo no quiero hacer el amor con una muñequita de porcelana… yo quiero estar contigo –menciono por ultimo dejando la puerta semi abierta y saliendo del lugar.

Ichigo no tenía claro que iba a ocurrir después de liberar a Orihime. Quizás y lo abandonaría, siendo esa la opción principal y más obvia.

-Soy un estúpido, un completo estúpido -se insultaba por lo bajo el pelinaranja lamentándose por todas sus acciones.

_-Y vaya que mucho_ –se mofaba su ser interviniendo _-¿Por qué te detuviste? Ibas bien Rey y… la dejaste escapar_

-¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero herirla pero tampoco perderla, además de ser mi prometida es mi hija y debería saber que le ocurre y protegerla de todo… incluyéndome a mí. ¡Maldición si acabo de violarla!

_-¿Sabes que has hecho mal? Si me dejas ayudarte de nuevo todo volverá a la normalidad Rey_ –propuso tentadoramente su maligna voz

-Pero si lo haces esta vez la querrás a ella –dijo Ichigo con un tono de voz débil

Con una risa macabra, aquel maldito tormento de Ichigo le dio a entender que exactamente era a Hime lo que deseaba.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices Rey?... ¿Quieres recuperar a tu princesa?_

-Claro que quiero maldito –exclamo ofendido ante la pregunta.

Ella era y seria lo más preciado para él.

_-¿Entonces?_ –insistió _Él_ para obtener la respuesta que quería.

-Ayúdame –murmuro Ichigo indeciso por pronunciar aquella palabra, pero de verdad que estaba perdido y necesitaba a Orihime.

_-Estupendo, apresúrate y ve hasta donde se encuentra_

Ichigo sin pensar más en las consecuencias corrió hasta donde creía, estaba Orihime. Al volver a encontrarla se percato de que aun continuaba recostada en la cama, por suerte ella aun no se había ido. Ahora con más cautela y delicadeza se acerco hasta Hime.

_-Acaríciala Rey_ –le ordenó

Ichigo comenzó por sus cabellos, tan suaves y sedosos como siempre fue recorriéndolos lento y despacio hasta colocar su mano en su frágil cintura.

_-Di su nombre al oído _

Ichigo volvió a obedecer. Acerco sus labios hasta el oído derecho de ella y con voz dulce le hablo.

-Orihime…

Ante esto una pequeña reacción por parte de Hime se noto en su cuerpo

-_Ahora hazle saber que tu tienes absolutamente toda la culpa de lo que haces, que eres un imbécil por hacerle eso y… por tratar de que su relación funcione_

Ichigo no estaba de frente a Orihime, por lo que ella no podía ver los gestos o reacciones de su progenitor, el cual ahora se encontraba bastante confundido. Igual o más que Hime sobre lo que su otro "yo" le había indicado.

-¿Y eso para que? –le cuestiono mentalmente desconcertado

_-Veras Rey…_ -suspiro _Él_ cansado –_A las mujeres les encanta que los hombres se sientan culpables y estúpidos en la relación, pero como la princesa también toma parte de ella se deberá de lamentar por hacerte sentir así y te aseguro que te perdonara y hasta terminara dejando que la folles hasta el amanecer_ –termino de hablar dándole a Ichigo una muy buena explicación acerca de sus métodos, los cuales a pesar de sonar irracionales y sin sentido podrían resultar muy efectivos. Además de que él no tenía nada que perder con intentarlo, o al menos eso creía…

Eso es lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué te dije acerca de tus comentarios sobre Orihime? –le recordó el Rey

_-Está bien… pero solo te hago saber que esta clase de trucos nunca fallan, son tan buenos y les gustan tanto como cuando las hacen gemir_ –reía como ultimo, ahora por diversión y con su tan clásico humor negro.

-¡Basta!... como siempre sales con tus idioteces

_-eso díselo a la princesa y deja de perder el tiempo _–concluyo Ichigo su detestable charla con lo que creía su contraparte.

-Hime… -volvió a decir con ese tono irresistible –Solo quiero decirte que… -con pequeñas gotas tibias sintiendo caer sobre sus hombros, Orihime se preocupo -Que tu no tienes nada que ver con las idioteces que yo hago… soy un imbécil por tratarte de esta manera. Llegar a tal punto contigo, haciéndote solo sufrir princesa –se detuvo abrazándola delicadamente, sin forzarla –Y… también por tratar de que lo nuestro funciones –eso ultimo golpeo duramente en el alma de la joven.

Porque sabia que justamente Ichigo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que pudieran estar juntos. El se había declarado primero, algo que Orihime jamás hubiera intentado a pesar de que lo deseara y lo que anteriormente había ocurrido. Todas aquellas veces en que estuvieron tan cerca de hacer el amor pese esa corta edad. El se las había arreglado para prepararlo todo ese mismo día en que su "niña" cumplía los quince años. Pero quizás lo más importante era que Ichigo la había esperado todos esos años pacientemente hasta que llegara el momento exacto de estar juntos. Sin adelantarse, apresurarse o echar a perder su precoz relación de amantes.

Porque era justa y dolorosamente lo que eran. Ichigo estaba casado y el matrimonio no estaba deshecho. Orihime era su hija pero que su padre estuviera con ella convertía su relación en algo tan ilícito como el pecado que cometían.

-Ichigo… no llores mas por favor –con inquietud se volteo hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente y buscando sus labios.

Cuando tuvieron contacto exitoso, Kurosaki no desaprovecho en convertir ese dulce roce en algo ms intenso, introduciendo su lengua sin permiso dado pero si merecido. Al separarse, Orihime se sumergió en el pecho de Ichigo llorando por sentirse ahora ella la culpable de todos los problemas que acontecían.

-Perdóname Ichigo… te amo y aun así no comprendí que todo lo hacías por mi bien. Entiendo si quieres que permanezca aquí, aceptare tus métodos

-Ya no Hime. Eres libre hermosa. Solo no te alejes demasiado –con mas atrevimiento Orihime guio a su padre quedando sobre ella.

-Hime tu…

-Creo que debemos reconciliarnos –dijo sonrojándose mientras el brillo regresaba a sus hermosos ojos grisáceos al igual que su consciencia

_-¿Lo ves ahora? Rey… las mujeres son muy fácil de conmover y convencer, por ello resulta simple manipularlas con cosas así como sentirse totalmente culpable de lo que ocurre y… te dije que terminaría dejándote follarla_ –interrumpió su ser causándole sorpresa a Ichigo por ser tan calculador en sus planes.

Aunque todo pareciera estar arreglado y en paz por el momento, ese friki se las cobraría muy caras. Pero era la última esperanza para recuperar a Orihime.

Ichigo siempre podía jurar que moría por hacer el amor a su prometida, aunque en esta especial ocasión quería que no fuera así. Prefería esperar y convertir más íntimo ese momento, porque Hime recién comenzaba a experimentar ese mundo de la sexualidad activa.

Beso sus labios y se separo para sonreírle ampliamente.

-Salgamos Hime –propuso ayudando a que se levantara un poco, lo suficiente para sentarla.

-Y ¿A donde? –le pregunto con alegría y curiosidad en su corazón

-A donde lo desees tu princesa –cautivándola, hizo que lo abrazara de nuevo para olvidar por completo lo que su padre había querido evitar y que por error cometió.

Porque errores todos tenemos y algún día la princesa también los cometería.

-Llévame de vacaciones –dijo suplicando con una tierna mirada para que accediera

-Como desees –respondió haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago traviesamente y besando su cuello recorriéndolo con su lengua.

-No Ichigo… -reía Orihime gustosa ahora de las acciones de su padre.

-¿Me perdonas? –menciono el Kurosaki serio

-Claro que te perdono… pero si tu también me perdonas a mi

-No tengo nada que perdonarte

-¡Claro que si!, jamás volveré a dudar de ti Ichi. ¡Te amo! –exclamo Orihime atrapando a Ichigo.

-Igual yo Hime… igual yo… -correspondió él sonriente de nuevo por su única causa de felicidad.

Orihime…

Su princesa…

Su prometida…

Su hija…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Aun así les agradezco a los Reviews, solo que esa es la única fuente de ánimos, ganas y motivaciones que tenemos todas las escritoras para subir historia.

Me interesa saber que opinan así que ¡Review Please! ;)


End file.
